


Fantasies

by tea_and_outer_space



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Fantasy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/pseuds/tea_and_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-I just woke up,” Cosmo says, sounding totally innocent, “I just... I can't be alone.”<br/>His lips twist up into something, all semblance of purity dashed away in an instant.<br/>“But it seems you're handling being alone just fine,” he says, with a smile so lacking of innocent that it'd fit on the devil himself.<br/>Rav maybe shivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

The first time it happens, it's somewhat of an accident.

It's about a week after Cosmo arrived on the ship. He's still half sick and he's still sticking to his room, and Rav is too.

He's in his own room, sat at the edge of his bed, and maybe one shouldn't casually masturbate when there's a maybe-not-human invalid half unconscious in your care several rooms over. But Rav's horny and terrible (and really needs to get a boyfriend and-slash-or one night stand at some point, because hands don't always do).

And so his hand's on his dick.

The typical imagines dance through his mind, his general fantasies. A nameless and faceless figure traces his freckles with their tongue, someone slams him into a wall, a stranger kisses him as if Rav's the oxygen he needs to live, that one ex-boyfriend he can't seem to forget leaves a trail of hickey's down Rav's abdomen.

Rav's door clicks open.

His eyes fly open and he doesn't even have the mental clarity to get his hand out of his pants, because Cosmo's standing in the doorway, watching him.

A look of shock crosses his starry features, his eyes going wide.

“I'm sorry,” he says, voice still husky from the amazing amount of sleep (unconsciousness) he's been getting lately.

Rav shakes his head, mouth moving vaguely, trying to form words. There's a hundred things he should be saying, a billion things he should be thinking, but instead all he can see is Cosmo's bare chest.

Just his luck, random space hottie flew into his life shirtless.

His pajama pants (borrowed from Rav, several sizes too small) are slung low on his hips, and the tightness of them leave very little to imagination. Stars dance across his skin, pink galaxies burn and twist, and he has fucking _abs_.

Rav can't remember what he's supposed to be saying.

(He also dies a little on the inside.)

(He also thanks not only God, but Jesus, for sending a random fucking guy from space slamming into his ship.)

(He also realizes how hypocritical it is to thank God when all he's thinking of is sin.)

(He also doesn't care.)

“I-I just woke up,” Cosmo says, sounding totally innocent, “I just... I can't be alone.”

Which makes sense, because he's been slipping in and out of consciousness, he's far from home, he's basically torn away from everything familiar.

And he says the words so simply, so innocently, it's adorable and _oh god is that a fucking smirk_.

His lips twist up into something, all semblance of purity dashed away in an instant.

“But it seems you're handling being alone just fine,” he says, with a smile so lacking of innocent that it'd fit on the devil himself.

Rav maybe shivers.

Maybe.

His hands still on his dick and he still hasn't said a word, and he should probably fix that.

Cosmo steps into the room, sliding the door shut behind him, fingers brushing over the lock.

“But things are a lot better with two, aren't they?”

And, fuck, he can feel his cock stiffen in his hand.

Rav swallows thickly, and nods.

Cosmo moves across the room, taking his goddamn time.

Rav's hand twitches, fingers itching for movement, the hardness bordering on fucking painful.

Cosmo pauses in front of him, towering over him, and he ever-so-slowly sinks to his knees in front of Rav. His hands raise, brushing down Rav's sides before pausing at the hem of his jeans.

“May I?”

Rav bites his lip and tries not to come right then and there.

And, holy shit, he feels like a teenager at his first time, feels like he's going to come early and ruin it all.

But he also hasn't had any form of decent sex in _months,_ and there's an extremely attractive shirtless space man kneeling in front of him.

Rav doesn't blame himself, but he bites his lip and removes his hand and nods, and tries to keep himself in check.

Cosmo hooks his fingers into the edges of his jeans, managing to slide them and his underwear off, and Rav suddenly remembers he doesn't even know his name.

He's either been unconscious or locking himself away and introductions haven't been made and his skin is like the cosmos so Rav calls him Cosmo and /none of that matters/, because a calloused hand brushes his fingertips over his cock, and those pink lips part ever so slightly.

Fuck names, Rav thinks.

 _Fuck me_ , Rav thinks.

Cosmo lightly takes hold of Rav's cock, placing his hand at the base before slowly dragging down to the tip. He pauses an inch before the end, then angles it upwards, ducks his head down, and takes Rav's length into his mouth.

Rav shudders when he slides into Cosmo's mouth, it sudden and unexpected and his back arches and _god_ does this man know how to use his tongue.

Cosmo swirls his tongue lightly around his tip, taking in the taste of precum and /Rav/. He slides his fingers down again, giving him room to take more of Rav into his mouth. When he pulls back he lightly drags his teeth down Rav's cock, just enough pressure to be almost painful but feel sinfully good, moving his fingers down in a fluid motion to match.

He repeats, taking him in, slowly pulling away, taking him in. He traces his tongue over his cock, and Rav's head tilts back, eyes closing tight.

Rav chokes back a moan, his fingers gripping tight on his sheets.

“Fuck,” he says, because he can finally find his voice and holy shit, there isn't anything else to say.

He can feel Cosmo's lips move, knows without looking that he's smirking, and Cosmo runs his fingers up and down him again.

“I'm,” Rav stutters out, trying to give him some form of warning, “I'm gonna-”

Cosmo lets out a shush, silencing Rav. He takes all of him in his mouth and _holy shit_ Rav can't contain himself a second longer.

Then the ship jerks a little, and Rav's eyes fly open.

He comes belatedly, his hand still on his dick, and he snaps back into reality.

Cosmo isn't in his room, and he has a sticky white stain on the crotch of his jeans now.

Rav frowns a little.

He probably should be a bit concerned about that fantasy.

Instead, he gets up and heads to take an ice cold shower, and tries not to think of the man asleep several rooms over.

(Of course, Rav fails.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> sup you sinning fucks i hope you enjoyed


End file.
